


Babysit

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [39]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: William and Anne babysit





	Babysit

“So. What do you want to do first?” William clasped his hands together. Anne and William enthusiastically agreed to watch the kids for the evening so you and Mike could have a date night.

“Legos!” Isaac exclaimed. “We build a car, Pappy!” He ran to his room to get collect said Legos. When he came back he dumped them all over the carpet. 

“Wow, Isaac,” William chuckled, “that is some collection. So you want to build a car? You know your Dad loved to make things with Lego when he was your age. 

“Me and Daddy build stuffs. Mama does too.” Isaac pressed together a long, slender building block with a wheel. 

“Me pways.” Cora plopped down beside William grabbing at the block.

“Cora! No! You are too little. These are my blocks. Go play with the baby blocks.” Isaac snatched the Lego from Cora causing her to have an instant meltdown. 

Anne rushed into the family room from the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. “What in heavens name is going on? Is she hurt?” Anne took Cora from William and snuggled her to her chest. “Shh. It’s okay sugar.”

“Isaac Michael Dodds, was that nice?” William chided him. “Pick up all these blocks. Then apologize to your sister.”

Isaac started his own waterworks. It was rare he got in trouble with either Anne or William. “But-but these are big boy blocks. Not for baby’s.” Isaac sniffed. 

William sighed, then knelt down to Isaac’s level. “C’mere buddy. We don’t take things out of peoples hands, right?” Isaac nodded. “Okay. Let’s go apologize to Cora.”

Cora was sitting on the counter with Anne standing next to her. “I’m sorry, Cora.” She grinned at Isaac and gave him a slice of cheese. “I think all is forgiven. Now wash up for dinner.”

Isaac was scrapping the bottom of his after finishing his ice cream. “Memaw. Are you Daddy’s Mama?”

“Well uh no. I’m his step-mama.” She replied exchanging a look with William. “Why do you ask darlin’?”

Isaac sighed. “I asked Daddy and Mama. They said in every way that matters.”

Anne looked at William, who gave her a wink. Anne cleared her throat. “How bout another scoop of ice cream?”

After dinner, the kids got a bubble bath then jammies. They picked out a movie and settled on the couch. “Annie is Mama’s favorite movie. She knows all the songs and sings. She’s not very good. Daddy can sing real good. Mama said that’s why she falled in love with him.”

William looked over the kid's heads and smiled at Anne. She returned the smile, then blew him a kiss.

When you and Mike arrived home, you found the four of them asleep on the sectional sofa. Cora was lying on William’s chest and Isaac was curled into Anne’s side.

“Oh they are just the cutest,” you remarked quietly. Pulling your phone from your purse, you snapped a quick picture. “Should we put the kids on their beds?”

“Really think that’s a good idea?” Mike whimpered. “I mean I can think of better things to do than trying to get two toddlers back to sleep.” He grinned at you suggestively.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” You giggled and gently tugged on his hand leading him toward the bedroom.


End file.
